


Lessons Practiced

by Coheed275



Category: Guild Wars (Video Game), Guild Wars 2 (Video Game), Guild Wars Series (Video Games)
Genre: Asura - Freeform, F/M, NSFW, gw2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 19:29:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10315376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coheed275/pseuds/Coheed275
Summary: Alixx puts her good study habits towards an unusual topic to study.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The following story is a NSFW continuation of one of the story ideas hinted at in "A Most Interesting Krewe". This story works on its own, but some context can be found in chapter 51 of the mentioned fic. 
> 
> This story uses characters created by EthanW. For more information on his characters and awesome artwork, check out http://ethanw-artblog.tumblr.com/ and http://ethanwkrewe.tumblr.com/

              Alixx poured through her notes, feeling like a college student again. She wanted one last review of everything before she put her lessons to the test. She took an academic approach to what most considered a field learned through experience. She’d learned how to have sex.

              The yellow-haired asura knew the functionality of it, she wasn’t sheltered to that extreme. But before joining Jinxx’s expanding krewe, she’d neither dated nor tried intercourse with anyone. Her shy nature and high-paced motivation kept her working most hours of the day. Until Jinxx recruited her, Alixx ran a massive construction complex with almost no help. She wrote the plans, monitored building progress, performed maintenance on construction golems, all the while managing any complete and active facilities. It took Jinxx appearing from another dimension to break Alixx out of her shell. The thought still amazed her. Jinxx figured out how to travel to other versions of Tyria, and recruited asura from beyond the mists to join her krewe.

              Joining indeed got her out of her shell, as new krewemates welcomed her, inviting her out to eat, checking up on her while she worked. Such social activity gave her a lovely change of pace from her old job, but the lack of any intimate relationship still stuck with her. That is, until Dexx changed that.

              Jinxx’s brother and only male member of the krewe so far, Alixx caught on rather quickly that Dexx slept around often, to include every krewemate, except her. Dexx noticed Alixx’s shy personality, and assumed she’d possess little interest in just going at it for fun. To be fair, he assumed right, or so Alixx thought.

              That changed once Dexx found out that Alixx never dated either. No sex, kisses, or dates of any kind. Baffled by the concept, Dexx invited her out to take Rata Sum’s gate to Lion’s Arch that same day. Hoping to break the final barriers of her social shelter, she accepted, and experienced a first date that likely rivaled anyone else’s story. Dexx cared little for relationships, more interested in the fun and pleasure of sex, but Alixx soon discovered that didn’t equate to Dexx not knowing how to date. He took her to a seafood shop on the docks, walked her through the city as they talked, getting to know each other more. They sat on a bench to watch the sunset, then Dexx gave her a heavy choice. He asked if she wanted to go home, or if she wanted to stay in Lion’s Arch for the night. Alixx felt unsure at first, torn between her comfortable past and possibly wonderful future. She surprised herself when she agreed to staying out, thinking that a date would be enough coming out of her shell for one night. It wasn’t just how sweet Dexx was the entire date, it was the fact that he asked. Not told, not suggested; asked.

              Once they secured a tavern room, Dexx brought her pleasure in ways she didn’t know existed. He treated her with care, taking time to let her ease into the moment, caress her body, stimulate her inner folds gently, bit by bit, warming them up before being the first man to penetrate her…

              She shook her head, realizing she’d stopped reading her notes five minutes ago. She took a few deep breaths, calming her arousal down. She’d get some relief soon, if things went as planned.

              Alixx never felt so loved than that night, when Dexx slept with her. Since that night, she yearned to repay him for it in some way.

              For that, she turned to Vicxxa for help, the oldest asura on their krewe. Alixx hoped her age might include experience, and given that everyone in Jinxx’s krewe subscribed to Dexx’s lifestyle in some amount, she only felt mildly nervous when asking for sex advice. She received more that she’d hoped. Vicxxa found the entire situation amusing, and was happy to provide tailored instruction. Alixx spent hours over the past couple weeks naked inside Vicxxa’s room, sometimes just getting used to nudity around someone else, other times writing down advice from Vicxxa or practicing techniques on toys. She felt ready now, ready to prove to Dexx how thankful she felt for that incredible date and tender first time. As she moved to leave her room, Vicxxa’s words echoed in her head.

              _Alright, here’s a final review, from start to finish._

Dexx wasn’t hard to find, supervising construction golems as they put in work on building Jinxx’s lab. He added his own body to the input, carrying whatever metal or wiring an asura could lift, letting golems seal everything in place and handle any weight even norn would struggle with.

              _Ease into the topic. Dexx is a walking erection, but just getting him in bed isn’t your goal. You want him to never forget this._

“Hi Dexx!” Alixx called out. Upon seeing Alixx, he gained some distance from the golems, grabbing a cup of water and taking off his protective helmet. “How’s everything going?”

              “Great, good to see you,” he replied, leaning against the wall. “This hallway should be done by the end of the day, everything is matching your plans just right. I’ll get the lab rooms that branch off from here tomorrow.”

              “Great to hear,” Alixx said, placing herself in front of him.

              _You have quite a cute smile, Alixx. Don’t forget to use it._

Dexx smiled back, and Alixx caught a rather faint, but present, shade of pink in his cheeks. Alixx’s heart rate sped up as they eased into some casual conversation, Alixx sharing some future ideas for lab construction, Dexx letting her know what the other krewemates were up to. At a pause in discussion, she took a breath. The easy part was over.

              _You’re in control this time, not him. Ask him about coming over._

“That date you took me on was fantastic,” she said. “I know I’ve said it before, but thanks.”

              “No worries,” he replied. “Glad you enjoyed.”

              “So… I know we’re going out for dinner as a whole krewe tonight,” Alixx began. “But before we meet up with everyone else…”

              _It always sounds cheesier in your head than it really is. Tease him with an innuendo._

“Would you maybe wanna… come to my room after you’re done with work? We’d have enough time between then and dinner to get in a little early dessert.”

              Dexx’s ears perked up, and his success in hiding his blush dwindled. “Um, yeah,” he told her, his brow twitching. “That sounds awesome. I’ll come over as soon as I’m done for the day.” As he spoke, he tried to calculate a safe level of overclocking on the golems, where he’d finish earlier without needing to explain any broken golem cores to Jinxx.

              _Once the idea is out there, don’t linger around. If you implant that thought in his head and leave, he’ll be thinking about it all the way until it happens. That will make him all the more aroused._

“Great,” she said, stepping a bit closer to him. Her heart pounded with nerves, but she kept Vicxxa in her mind, using Vicxxa’s confidence to fuel her own. She leaned in and planted a quick kiss on Dexx’s cheek. “I think you’ll enjoy it,” she whispered, and as she turned to leave, ran a teasing finger down the front of Dexx’s robes.

              She forced herself not to look back, refrained from bursting into a giddy hop. So far, everything went just as planned. She kept her head forward, not seeing that Dexx stared at her until she walked out of sight.

              When she returned to her room, she stowed away all her written notes from Vicxxa, to avoid embarrassment or spoiling the surprise. She took a shower, ever grateful for water pipes, an invention less commonplace among other races.

              By the time she finished straightening up her room, bathing, and fixing her hair, she guessed about a half hour wait for Dexx to finish for the day. If things went well, they’d both need another shower before joining their krewe for dinner, but Alixx wanted everything precise.

 

**

 

              A book on calculating friction and air resistance into motion equations kept Alixx’s mind occupied while she waited for the knock to come. For asura, not reading at all seemed like a preposterous notion; the question was how much one reads in their leisure time, not whether they do so.

              Right on her estimated time, Dexx’s soft knock arrived. She jumped out of her seat, then planted herself in front of the door, taking her heart rate down a notch. She shimmied out the last of her nerves, then opened up for him.

              Alixx predicted a time for Dexx to finish work, not finish work, go to his own living quarters, shower, and show up at her door. That meant Dexx rushed the last of his work to complete everything early, concurrently meaning Dexx thought about this ever since Alixx left.

              “Hey,” Dexx said, unsure whether to let himself in once Alixx opened the door. His confusion continued when Alixx took his hand, pulling him through the doorway. He expected Alixx to come out of her shell a bit more after their date, but this seemed like a complete turnaround. “You ok?” he asked.

              “I’m great, don’t worry,” Alixx assured him. “Just excited is all. To be with you again.”

              “Well, I’m flattered,” he said. “Just a little surprised.”

              _You’re going to be nervous at first, especially since you’re new to sex. Fight through the start, then you’ll sink into it._

“Oh, you’re not surprised yet,” she told him, backing him up against a wall. “Last time I was a virgin, I didn’t do much, but I’ve learned some things since then.” She fought every instinct to turn and run, or burst out into laughter over how silly she sounded. “I’m taking control today. Consider this a thank you for our date.”

              “Learned things? It’s only been a couple week-“ Alixx’s lips cut his words off, and Dexx started swallowing his doubt. Already, things felt different. The way her lips pushed against his, how her fingers danced along his sides. How often had she gone out since that date? Had he really changed her attitude towards sex that vastly? There wasn’t even a date attached to this, it felt like… well, like what he normally did.

              In truth, Alixx dated no one between their date and now. While Dexx pondered how Alixx managed to keep getting laid so often a secret, Alixx knew she hadn’t changed as much as Dexx guessed. Her solution to wanting this came from her usual style: studying. That studying involved making out with Vicxxa on a daily basis the past couple weeks, but that was still far off from her actually going out and finding someone to have fun with. “Baby steps,” Alixx said to Vicxxa, when she mentioned real life experience would be the sure-fire way to learn. “I don’t feel ready to go beyond Dexx just yet.”

              Vicxxa’s help proved effective, Alixx already feeling a rise coming from Dexx’s waist. Practicing with Vicxxa got all the nervous fumbling out of the way, and now she started enjoying herself.

              _Start slow. Once you get someone aroused, you’ll find a lot of places besides their genitals that become sensitive. Touching these the right way will make them even hotter for you._

              Alixx pressed her hips into Dexx’s bulge, then brought up her hands, taking hold of Dexx’s ears. She pulled on them just slightly, scratching along the little curves where they appeared torn. A light, but certain, gasp of pleasure left Dexx’s mouth, and she grinned through the kiss.

              _Once you have him hooked, put a pause on it. Watch his eyes._

She backed away from the kiss, slipping her hands down to his shoulders. She shuddered at the look Dexx gave her, her body tingling with excitement. His gaze spoke a thousand words, all describing in perfect detail how much he needed her. She’d never seen such a look, and imagined she must have looked similar when Dexx first got her in the mood.

              “How did you learn… when… what…”

              “Don’t worry yourself about that,” Alixx replied. “All you need to know is how amazing you were when you took me on my first date. This is my way of thanking you, now it’s _your_ turn to sit back and enjoy.”

              Not leaving him a chance to talk again, she pulled at his pants, releasing the stiff erection hiding below. She looked toward it with a familiar hunger, remembering how incredible it felt inside her the first time.

              Dexx took off his shirt, leaving questions for later. Alixx guided him towards her bed, lying him down on his back. His cock jutted out from his hips, eager for whatever she had in mind.

              Next, Alixx removed her own clothing, taking her time with each garment to tease Dexx further. She climbed on the bed and got down on all fours, hovering over him. She traced a finger from the tip of his cock down to the base, then gently gripped with all her fingers. Dexx let out a soft grunt, his back arching just slightly.

              _Warming up is always nice for both the guy and the girl._

“I want to show you everything I’ve learned,” Alixx said. “But I’ll let you at least show off a little bit of your skill.” She rotated around, getting her head just above his shaft. Last time, neither she nor Dexx performed any oral sex acts. She wanted to put her lessons to the test while seeing how Dexx handled the craft.

              She felt Dexx’s hands reach for her ass, applying tender pressure. “Sure thing,” he replied.

              Alixx lowered herself, resting her body against Dexx’s torso, and went right for his cock. She slid his length up into her mouth, wrapping her lips around the farthest point she could comfortably reach. She noticed the rather striking comparison in texture to Vicxxa’s toys that she practiced with. Vicxxa owned some quality items.

              The aspect that surprised and delighted her was the warmth. His cock radiated heat into her lips and tongue, hot blood rushing through his member. She started moving her mouth in slow, rhythmic motions, changing the position of her tongue as she sunk into a rhythm. By the twitches of his cock and the tensing of his leg muscles, Alixx’s lessons were paying off.

              Her focus faltered slightly as Dexx began returning the favor. He leaned his head up to lick against her folds, mixing in rubs or pressure from his thumb. The pleasure that surged through her body brought flashbacks of her first time with him.

              _Once you go down on him, don’t forget about the balls. They’re surprisingly fun to play with._

Alixx cupped Dexx’s sack with one hand, squeezing and pulling against it as she sucked his length. She watched his toes curl in response, his leg muscles tense. Feeling the rise in her own heat, she stopped her play, lifting her rear away from Dexx’s head. Though she ached for orgasm, she didn’t want Dexx to put any effort towards it this time.

              “You just lie back and enjoy,” she said, spinning to face him. She delighted in the dazed grin on Dexx’s face. Had she learned blowjobs that well? Dexx nodded slowly, mouth gaping open, as if he forgot how to speak.

              Trembling with excitement, she positioned herself over his cock, grabbing hold to help guide Dexx into her. More memories of her first time returned as he began to penetrate. Inch by inch, his erection disappeared into her folds, stretching her from within, pulsing against her inner walls. Alixx shuddered as she rested against Dexx’s hips, his cock buried completely.

              _There are more directions than just up and down._

Alixx shifted her body in slow circles, taking Dexx’s cock with her. She rested her hands against his chest, and he looked to her with equal parts pleasure and astonishment.  His eyes fluttered as his hands gripped at the bedsheets below him.

              _Of course, at this point it feels great for you, too. But keep up the charade. Just look at him and smile._

Alixx maintained her grin, letting out little moans here and there for Dexx’s sake. When she felt relaxed and comfortable managing his girth, she stopped her circles and started to ride.

              Dexx’s breath turned into pants as she began bouncing on top of his member. This was where Vicxxa focused most with Alixx’s practice. She varied her pace and downward force, keeping Dexx guessing with each rise and fall of her body. The warmth and slickness of her pussy left him a mess underneath, just as Alixx wanted. “Oh…” he moaned, his eyes struggling to stay open so he could watch Alixx work her newfound techniques.

              Alixx reveled in her own pleasure. Though Dexx possessed plenty of skill in pleasing women, riding on top let Alixx maintain full control of where she wanted his cock to go, what spots she wanted rubbed. Comparing now with her first time, Alixx rather enjoyed this position. She liked watching Dexx squirm beneath her, knowing how much pleasure he felt. As she rode, her confidence grew, along with her speed and vigor. In the future, she’d try to take the top position often.

              Not immune to the pleasure of the ride, Alixx bit her lip as an orgasm rocked her body, causing her riding rhythm to stagger. She played it off as best she could, not giving up her control. Fortunately, the extra juices and tightness kept Dexx in check throughout her falter, and she was right back to attacking his member.

              _When you’re ready for the finale, it’s time to talk about the finale. Tell him about releasing. He’ll lose control after that._

Alixx leaned down closer to Dexx, keeping her rump moving at a rapid pace as she moved her lips up to Dexx’s ear. “You wanna cum?” she whispered, planting a kiss on his ear. “I’m ready for it.”

              Dexx groaned, his eyes fluttering as he fought to refuse that offer. Alixx rose herself up straight again, allowing her to slam down on his cock with each of her quick bounces. His eyes shut tight, his back arched, and with only a few more seconds of resisting, he let go inside her.

              A wave of relief and ecstasy overtook Alixx as Dexx filled her with his seed, the same mixture of relief and bliss she felt after Dexx first took her. She spent far too long alone at her previous job, cooped up in her lab by day, reading at home by night. With her lessons put into practice, she felt prepared to keep taking those aforementioned “baby steps” towards living a more sexually active life like the rest of her krewe.

              _Congrats, you’ve just banged Dexx. Wrap things up with a little sentiment._

She lifted herself off Dexx’s cock, letting it fall limp against his stomach. She laid down next to him, giving his ear another quick kiss. “How was that?” she asked.

              Dexx chuckled between heaving breaths, still riding the high of his orgasm. “To quote myself from earlier, when… how…”

              “I’m a fast learner,” she replied, and her nibbles along his ear shut out any further curiosity from him. He decided simply accepting the gift was enough. “We better clean up before meeting with the rest of the krewe.”

              When Dexx nodded, Alixx climbed out of bed, moving for her shower. She’d make sure to sit next to Vicxxa tonight, with quite the story to tell.  


End file.
